This Moment
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: Alois's body leaned against Ciel's, "I want this..." His voice was soft and his arms slowly wrapped around Ciel, "I want this moment..."


**So like, Dance of the Souls killed itsself within the second chapter, I'm working on fixing it so I deleted the second chapter o3o**

**So, to say I'm sorry for that, this lovely one-shot was written...**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by Yana Toboso -.- Alois wouldn't have died if I owned them OnO**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, slightly OOC characters, uke!Aloisxseme!Ciel, mentions of rape, somewhat hardcore sex, and Grell because he just needs his separate warning**

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

"No, you cheated~!"

"I don't cheat Alois…"

"No no no, you cheated."

Ciel let out a sigh of frustration as he looked down at the game of chess they just finished. It was a rather quick game and he had expected Alois to be more of a challenge. Currently, said blonde boy had his index finger over the white king and was tipping it back and forth his eyes looking bored and his expression was sad.

"I always win against Claude…" Alois said softly, his sky blue eyes looking towards the door where the butlers had last been.

"Did you ever think that Claude makes it so you win?" Ciel said leaning back in his chair.

Alois just shot the boy a glare before pushing back his chair and standing up, "I think we should play another game~!" Alois said poking a finger in the air being a little more dramatic then he had to be.

Ciel raised a brow at the boy's behavior but it wasn't completely unexpected, "Right now I'm pretty sure I don't own any other game."

Alois blinked and then his arm slowly came back down to rest at his side before he trudged back to his chair and sat down, crossing his arms, and legs, and a small pout rest on his features.

Ciel looked towards the pouting boy before getting up and walking over to a small cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a cloth before walking over to Alois and taking the boy's chin in his hand. Alois, in turn, blinked at the action and looked down at Ciel.

Ciel turned Alois's head to the side slightly and brought the cloth up to the side of the boy's mouth and wiped something away before standing up and folding it back up, placing it atop a table and sitting back down.

Alois tilted his head to the side, a questioning look in his face. Ciel sighed, "You had chocolate on the side of your mouth from the cake we had earlier. It was annoying me…"

The blonde once again blinked before he stuck his tongue out to softly move over the left side of his lips, still tasting the chocolate substance, then he drew it back in and smiled, "You could've licked it off you know, I wouldn't have minded." He gave a cheerful, innocent smile.

Ciel only gave the boy a disgusted face in return. Alois gave a small giggle as he reached for the small plate on the table next to them. Ciel may have finished his cake, but Alois hadn't. The older of the two moved the chess pieces out of the way and placed the plate on the table, receiving a confused look from Ciel.

"Really, I mean it's not that hard," Alois stood and dipped his finger in the chocolate icing. Ciel gave off a horrified expression as the boy closed in on him before painting his cheek in a short trail of chocolate icing. Alois then leaned down and dragged his tongue along the younger boy's cheek.

Ciel's entire body stiffened as he did this. It took him a moment to process what was happening, and when he realized what Alois was doing he pressed his hands to the boy's chest and pushed him away. Alois only giggled at this though which made Ciel scowl. Ciel then stood to retrieve the cloth, only for Alois to push him back in the chair.

"Oh Ciel…" Alois said, teasingly, "You still have chocolate on your cheek." Alois once again drew his tongue over the boy's cheek. Ciel's breath hitched and he clenched his fists, he really wasn't sure if he should wait for the boy to finish and then punch him, or just punch him.

He then decided that he would wait until Alois was done licking the icing off his face, but he would be sure to punch the blonde extra hard. This was awkward and slobbery, he wasn't much of a fan of it.

Alois tried to keep the boy distracted as he dipped his finger in the icing once more, this time bring it up and over Ciel's lips and with fake innocence he said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry, let me get that for you." And he ran his tongue along the younger one's lips.

Ciel stiffened even more. He had to admit this wasn't as unpleasant as when Alois was slobbering all over his cheek. For a moment Ciel even started to kiss the other noble, but almost immediately came back to his senses and gave Alois a swift punch to the jaw.

Alois, not expecting it at all, fell to the floor, landing dead on his left arm. He let out a hiss and turned so he was on his back before sitting up and rubbing his arm. It would probably be bruised in the morning, then he brought his hand to his face which stung when he touched where Ciel had punched him and when he pulled his hand away there was a bit of blood, "Did you have to use your nails?" Alois said, voice slightly strained.

Ciel went over to Alois feeling a bit guilty for punching him so hard. "Sorry, you... scared me. Or... rather I scared myself a bit," he said dabbing the blood away with the rag he had used to wipe chocolate away from only moments before.

Alois just slapped his hand away glaring at Ciel. He slowly stood, having some trouble because he couldn't use his left arm to help him and his left leg hurt since he had landed on his left side. He dusted off his clothes once he was standing, "I'll take my leave now." was all he said before he turned his direction to the door, a hand gently placed on his cheek, tears pooling in his eyes from the sting.

"I'm.. sorry. i really am," Ciel said as he put a hand on the shoulder that wasn't hurt. This caused Alois to stop walking towards the door and he stood there waiting for Ciel's next move. Ciel walked around Alois so he could see the boy's face and saw tears about to fall from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I really didn't think the punch would be that hard," he couldn't really think of any way to apologize beyond that so he awkwardly went to his tip toes and hesitantly licked the vile tasting blood off Alois's face.

Alois's eyes widened before he cringed slightly, "That hurts." He said, his hands in fists at his sides to he could clench onto something, his fingernails making small crescents in palms. A tears slipped down his cheek slowly, from his left side.

"I'm sorry I was- I was trying to help," Ciel pulled away and saw the tear streaming down Alois cheek. He lifted his hand and softly brushed the tear off Alois's face. When he noticed that Alois' was clenching his fists tight he said in a low voice, "you- you can hit me if you like, or whatever. I mean-" Ciel said but cut himself off because he had a feeling he would start babbling if he allowed himself to continue any more than that.

Alois brought a hand up to Ciel's face, it seemed like he was going to slap him, but instead his hand rested on the boy's cheek. He let his thumb softly rub against the younger one's cheek, then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Ciel's nose before giving off a small smile. Then he moved around Ciel and continued heading to the door. His hand went up to wipe the tears out of his right eye so they wouldn't burn the scratches now on his cheek.

"Wait don't go," Ciel said as he grabbed onto Alois sleeve, making sure he grabbed the one on the uninjured arm. Half fearing what the answer may be, he asked, "What can I do to make it up to you?" He really didn't want Alois to depart with the two of them on these terms, their friendship is strained enough as it is.

Alois stayed in the same spot, thinking for a second. His head nor his body turned towards Ciel as he said what he wished, in an uncharacteristic shy voice, "Kiss me... and not on the cheek, on the lips." Alois's eyes looked blankly at the floor, taking sudden interest in it.

Ciel froze for a moment. He couldn't really say that he didn't enjoy Alois licking his lips earlier, so he decided to throw caution to the wind and go for it. Ciel's voice mimicked Alois's shyness as he said, "It's my first kiss, you know excluding a couple of moments ago. I'm probably not very good at this but, whatever..." Ciel once again walked in front of Alois and gingerly took the taller boy's chin in his hand to lift his face. Ciel hesitated again for a moment before lightly kissing Alois on the lips.

Alois didn't respond for a while. One. Two. Three. He then softly pressed his lips back against Ciel's. He kept it gentle and sweet, yet, tears fell down the boy's cheeks, slowly, stinging as the salty substance ran over his bleeding cheek.

Ciel felt a couple of Alois's tears fall to his face and pulled back a bit surprised. He carefully dabbed away the tears with his cloth and stared Alois with what he hoped conveyed his apology. After a moment though, he decided to lean back in and continue the kiss.

Alois's hands. Slowly. Made their way towards Ciel. Gently. His fingers touched the boy's shoulder. Carefully. His entire hand slid over it. Lightly. His arms wrapped around the boy's neck. Delicately. He pulled the younger one closer. Even though his movements were slow, they were suppose to slowly let Ciel into the process.

Ciel stiffened up at first, but soon loosened up again. He had to admit that he enjoyed the kiss. He tilted his head upward to deepen the kiss and mimicked Alois, still not entirely sure how to proceed with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alois's torso, but his slowness was due to his fear of ruining the moment by accidentally hurting Alois again.

Alois pulled his head back slowly, breaking the connection of their lips. He pulled Ciel closer and gently hugged the boy, "Thank you." He didn't want to do anything that would upset Ciel, so he just stayed there. He was pretty sure the boy probably wouldn't want to go much farther then they had, so he wasn't going to force the younger one into anything.

At first Ciel wondered why Alois had ended the kiss but soon after realized he was really light headed. '_Note to self: BREATHE next time.'_ Ciel slumped a bit, feeling really out of his league. No matter how out of place he felt or how foreign kissing was to him, he still liked the kiss and wondered if they could try it again.

Alois soon pulled away and placed a quick, shy, caring kiss on Ciel's lips before once again moving around him and towards the door, this time actually reaching the handle. He turned back to face Ciel and smiled that bright smile of his, despite the sting in his cheek, "Until next time, Lord Phantomhive." He said with a mock serious tone as he gave a small bow before opening the door and skipping down the hall, surely heading to the servants quarters to fetch Claude for help with the blood.

Ciel wanted to go after Alois but couldn't get his feet to move. He still felt a bit light headed and he wasn't really able to get his head on straight. So he just mumbled to the empty space that Alois was just occupying, "Hey, wait, why did you leave?"

Alois hummed softly to himself, he didn't make it very far down the hall before. "Ooof!" He flew backwards landing on his bottom, close to the door that was still slightly open that lead to the room he was once in with Ciel. "God that hurt..." Alois's voice would ring as clear as a bell in the room. The boy looked up, "CLAUDE~!" He quickly stood and embraced the butler who remained stoic. His eyes shifting down to Alois's cheek before leaning over and running his tongue over it. Alois closed his eyes, this was how demons healed people, and it felt different then when Ciel had done it, more pleasurable. Alois let out a soft moan, not even meaning to.

Ciel's face flushed crimson hearing the sound. He walked over to his empty plate of cake. Finding patterns in the way the crumbs were laid out, just to distract himself. He started to realize that there were no real strings connecting him and Alois, but it kind of hurt to hear him moaning Claude's name like that.

Claude's hands started moving down the boy's body and his eyes widened. He really didn't want this. "C-c-claude... Stop." His voice was almost silent, but the man didn't listen only advancing more, "Claude... I said stop." Soon Alois was letting out muffled sounds that could be perceived as grunts of pleasure or sounds of struggle, but it was defiantly the latter bur the small 'no's weren't loud enough to be heard, but grew progressively louder.

Ciel's hands were clenching onto the plate so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The plate was probably made of very high quality porcelain, or else it would have broken by now. Ciel was trying desperately to focus on his game of connect the crumbs, but was failing miserably. This was upsetting him much more then he'd like to admit.

"CLAUDE STOP~!" Alois yelled as he tried to push the butler off. "Please stop," Alois said tears once again falling from his eyes. It wasn't far, but Alois didn't want this. Claude's hand was softly caressing the boy through his pants as his other hand had dipped into Alois's shirt. His butler didn't care and continued his ministrations as tears fell from Alois's eyes, soft sobs escaped his lips as he quietly repeated the word "stop" even though it would get him nowhere.

Ciel immediately ran to the door but stopped short, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Claude to back off. He went over to the window and opened it, even though he knew that a closed window would do nothing to deter a demon, and took off his eye patch, whispering, "Sebastian." Within minutes his servant was at his side asking for his orders. "Get Claude off of Alois, but be careful he is slightly injured, " Ciel said in a low voice even though he knew that Claude probably heard them by now anyway.

Alois brought an arm up to slap his butler but it was caught by the wrist, Claude hadn't heard him, blinded by why he was doing now. Sadly that had been Alois's bad arm, "Claude that hurts." Alois said softly before letting out a small scream as the butler squeezed it.

"NOW!" Ciel whisper screamed at his butler. Sebastian swiftly went through the door and kicked Claude in the nuts, hard and scooped up the blonde. He was back next to Ciel in almost no time. Ciel just wanted to get the hell out of there before Claude retaliated and Sebastian seemed to pick up on that. He scooped up his master in his free arm and jumped out the window, heading for the manor.

Alois was still crying softly. He held his arm looking down at his limp wrist, god it hurt real bad. He bit his lip softly and sniffled. A shattering sound of the window gave away Claude following behind them.

Sebastian knew it would be a pain to take on Claude by himself, but he didn't really know what he could do. He placed the two children down on the softest patch of grass he could find, using his tailcoat as a barrier between Ciel and the ground. Sure enough, the much too familiar ,red-headed, shinigami popped up seemingly out of nowhere. "I must say, you do look dashing like that," Grell said in an overly girly voice. "Can you give me a hand with Claude? It feels so degrading to ask for your help, but it must be done," Sebastian said as he gave his most charming smile. "WHY OF COURSE SEBAS-CHAN" Grell said.

Alois's body lay limply on the grass. His eyes were still streaming with tears as his hand softly clutched his hurt wrist. His hair seemed in perfect order, the only things wrong with him were that his pants were crooked and shirt's top few buttons were undone. Claude was coming fast, he got his golden knives ready to throw before unleashing them, not at completely at Sebastian, but more towards Ciel and Alois.

"Grell, can I trust you to protect the two boys from any projectiles?" Sebastian asked as he blocked the first of the golden knives. Grell just nodded, serious for once. "Are you sure you want to take on me and a death god?" Sebastian said to Claude, knowing that even with both of them here it could get a bit dicey. Ciel ignored the fight since he knew that with Grell and Sebastian, Claude didn't really stand a chance. He focused his attention to Alois. "Are you okay?" Ciel said as he started to button up Alois's buttons in a futile attempt to make the boy a bit more comfortable.

Alois reached up to wrap his arms around Ciel and he pulled the boy down so he was laying as well. Alois had Ciel's head against his chest and he clutched softly to the boy's shoulder and hair. His heart was beating fast but gradually slowing down, he was taking in and letting out large breaths, slowly the boy was regaining his composure. Claude just scoffed and pulled out some more knives, this time aiming at both Sebastian and Grell.

The demon and the death god easily deflected them. Ciel could hear Alois's heartbeat, it was surprisingly soothing, Especially considering that it was going so fast. On the battlefield it was anything but tranquil. It has been about a minute and Sebastian still hadn't managed to get close enough to Claude to deal any damage. "Can I borrow your death scythe," Sebastian asked, doubting he'd be answered in the affirmative. "BU- BUT, I JUST GOT BACK MY LOVELY CHAINSAW~! And a shinigami's scythe is like another limb, you cant simply borrow it." Grell replied in a whiney voice. Sebastian really didn't want to put it this way but it seemed like he had not other choice so he said, "But wouldn't you just love to see my clothed body glistening with the crimson blood of my enemy?" 'WELL WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY..." Grell said as he handed the chainsaw to Sebastian.

Alois's hand ran through Ciel's hair, eventually his breathing was back to normal, as well as his heart rate. He lifted his hurt arm to look at it bruising, it wasn't swollen, so he hadn't broken anything, thank god. Yet, Alois felt terrible, those hands were all over him, those lips touching his skin, "Ciel..." his voice was soft and ever so slightly strained. Claude's feet hit the ground before he jumped up in the air, this time attacking with forks.

Once again Claude's projectiles were easily deflected. Sebastian started up the chainsaw and ran over to Claude, about to try and slice him in half. "YES? What is it Alois?" Ciel half yelled over the obnoxious noise of the chainsaw, "Are you hurt? and don't worry, I wont think less of you for crying in this situation."

Alois, not being able to speak loud enough to ask Ciel of his request, brought a hand to Ciel's lips and softly ran his thumb over them, looking at the boy with needing eyes. His lips felt like poison since Claude had touched them, he wanted that feeling to go away. Claude jumped out of the way and ran back to the manor, in was seemed like defeat, he didn't come back.

Sebastian relaxed a bit and handed the chainsaw back to Grell, who seemed really disappointed at the lack of bloodshed. Ciel sat up and propped Alois up against his chest before leaning in and kissing him. Sebastian simply tapped on his master's shoulder, they really should get going before Claude changed his mind. When Ciel simply brushed off him aside, Sebastian cleared his throat and said, "for the safety of both you and the Earl Trancy, we should really get going." At the mention of Alois's safety Ciel relented and pulled away from the kiss. Sebastian picked up both of them as well as his tailcoat and brought them back to the mansion. Grell, of course, followed like a crazed fangirl.

Alois had a small smile on his face now, but a very unusual feature that grazed his face was the almost unnoticeable shade of pink that was brushed against his cheeks for only the most observant people to see. His eyes looked down, watching Sebastian's feet as he walked.

Sebastian got back to the manor in only a couple more minutes. "Would you mind staying here for a while Grell?" Ciel asked, knowing that the shinigami would be of great use if Claude decided to attack the mansion. "Why of course, you didn't even need to ask that question," Grell said jumping and latching onto an irritated Sebastian. "Sebastian, get a hold of Agni, he might be of use as well," Ciel said. Right now his main concern was getting the manor locked down. "I'm sorry master but he said something about going back to India for a month." Sebastian replied, earning a displeased grumble from his master.

Alois's eyes looked around the room, the boy was as silent as ever, as calm as ever. That was to be expected though, after all that happened. Alois's eyes closed his body tensing and they opened. His skin burned, at least Ciel granted him a kiss to get the taste of the butler's lips off his own. Yet, the touches lingered, and the feel of his tongue still seemed to burn in his mouth as if was on fire, and not in a pleasant way.

Ciel told Sebastian to stay out of sight and went to Alois. "Are you okay? I mean really... Are you okay?" Ciel asked, more worried then he had been in quite a while. He wrapped his arms around Alois and continued in a soft and hopefully comforting voice, "is there anything I can do? anything I can get you?"

Alois's eyes seemed to have a wanting look in them as he looked at Ciel, but then they looked away. Alois's body leaned against Ciel's, "I want this..." His voice was soft and his arms slowly wrapped around Ciel, "I want this moment..."

Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois and said, "Then I will do everything in my power to make this moment last, and I will _not_ allow Claude to go anywhere near you. I will call upon all the pawns I have that I feel can keep him at bay and I will ask them to do the same. You are safe here."

Alois turned to face Ciel better, and, for the first time. He pressed their lips together, moving his arms to wrap around Ciel's neck. His hands softly gripping at the cloth of the boy's overcoat. This was not like the other kisses the two had shared, on Alois's part it seemed wanting and needy, as if it was a lifeline.

Ciel didn't mind Alois's neediness. It actually made him kind of happy. It showed that he was opening up a bit. Ciel kissed Alois back passionately, this time remembering to breathe through his nose, and wrapped his arms around Alois's torso and pulled himself closer.

One of Alois's hands managed to tangle into Ciel's hair as he pulled the boy as close as he could be. His tongue shyly poked out and moved along Ciel's lips. Asking, begging, to get in. He held Ciel close, worried that if he let go his whole world would just shatter around him and he'd wake up in bed, waiting for Claude to dress him as he normally does.

Ciel complied to Alois's request for entry. He remembered to breathe but he was still feeling quite lightheaded. Not that Ciel minded much since he was too swept up in the kiss to notice if a bomb exploded next to his head. He felt his knees buckle and he slowly dragged the two of them to the floor, still intertwined.

Alois's tongue explored the new taste, it was just like a sugary rush, so indeed Ciel tasted of the sweets he was famous for eating. Then his tongue moved under Ciel's massaging it in a forward motion, coaxing Ciel to do the same to him. His hand softly rubbing at the boy's back.

Ciel wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but it just seemed like the right thing to do, so he swirled his tongue around Alois's. He really did like the feeling of this. It was new and there was something raw and carnal about it. For the first time in his life, a bulge grew in his pants, not simply because he had woken up like that, but because someone had extracted this reaction from him.

Alois soon pulled away to get a better breath of air. His eyes stayed closed and he leaned his forehead against Ciel's. His hand reached up to softly caress Ciel's cheek, "Ciel...?" He said, ready to request something new from the boy, he leaned over to whisper into the boy's ear, "Please... touch me..." His hands moved to softly grasp the younger boy's shoulders, "I'm certain you know how."

In truth the boy didn't. Well he did, but not really, so he started out a bit slow. He started unbuttoning the older boy's shirt and trailing kisses from his collar bone to the top of the boy's short shorts. He place a kiss on the fly of his pants and moved back up to Alois's shoulders. He wanted to leave some kind of mark, so he started sucking on Alois neck but where the mark could still easily be hidden. As he started undoing Alois's shorts, he nervously asked, "How am I doing?"

"Just fine," Alois responded, his voice almost breathless. Honestly, he was doing his best to hold in his moans. He felt like his stomach was doing flips and it was true, Alois Trancy was nervous, Would he admit it? Probably not. His eyes seemed to be already glazed over and he could feel the growing erection slightly straining in his pants. He absolutely loved how gentle Ciel was, he guessed it was because the boy didn't know any better, but he didn't care. It was a much different feeling to Claude's rough touches.

Ciel was getting quite excited. even more so then when they were just kissing. Figuring they would just get in the way, Ciel slipped off Alois's shorts and pulled him into a sitting position, supporting him with one of his arms. The hand on his free arm went to gingerly cup Alois's erection, rubbing lightly. He felt his own nipples bead up from excitement and decided to lean down and suck on one of Alois's.

Alois's eyes darted open at first touch as well did his breath hitch. The boy, though, was quick to relax again and a soft moan escaped his lips, a soft moan that almost sounded like Ciel's name. Alois brought a hand up and started to unbutton Ciel's coat, finding it distracting and in the way.

When Alois finished unbuttoning Ciel's coat he just shrugged it off. He took Alois's light moans as basically an invitation, not that he hadn't already gotten one. He lightly bit down on Alois's nipple, wanting to hear more of these beautiful sounds. He also quickened the pace, not yet adding any more pressure to the blonde's erection though. He was still a bit to timid to press harder.

Alois's moans grew louder the more Ciel did to him. His hand started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Fingers teasing the soft skin underneath with every button that was undone. Alois couldn't do much more, it was on rare occasions like this that the boy would feel pleasure doing these things. He felt rather useless but the pleasure was so overwhelming that it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

Ciel puffed his chest out a bit, leaning into Alois's hand. This gave Ciel the confidence he needed to do something he was only half sure about. He twisted so he was straddling Alois, but almost immediately regretted it. He shoved his momentary regret aside and said in a sheepish voice, "Here I go." He started grinding against Alois, not bothering to hide his initial groan at the friction.

Alois gasped and moaned, his head fell back against the floor. His hands searched for something, anything, to grab onto. This managed to be Ciel's shoulders. Alois's arms wrapped around Ciel's neck, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull Ciel down for a kiss. Every one of Alois's moans came out in a rather wanton manner. His head, tilted back ever so slightly and his eyes were shut tight, his mouth forever in that 'o' shape as his cheeks were painted crimson, truly a rare sight to see.

Ciel ignored Alois's tugging for a moment as he pulled back so he could get the best possible view of Alois. He knew that if he didn't sear this image into his memory now, he would regret it later. Only after he was sure that he had every detail of Alois's face memorized did he lean down to kiss Alois, taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was already fully opened. The taste of Alois's mouth was so good that Ciel surprised both of them with an unintentionally rough buck of his hips and a sound somewhat close to a growl.

Alois let out a yelp at the action and then moaned yet again. He wrapped his legs around Ciel's waist, needing more of that glorious friction. He was trying to think straight, What had Sebastian called Ciel? He let out another moan and started moving his hips with Ciel's, trying his best to kiss the boy back. Sebastian called him Lord... Alois has already called him that, young master... how to do say that in Japanese? Bocchan, was it? Alois pulled away and then whispered into Ciel's ear, "Take me, _Bocchan_... make me... yours." Every pause in Alois's request was a moan, he needed this, he'd been waiting so long, but, he couldn't help but wonder if Ciel would suddenly back away.

Ciel paused for a moment before figuring that he had went this far already without a hitch, so why not go all the way? Ciel's movements were a bit awkward as he got off of Alois and flipped him over into a doggy style position. Ciel felt like he was towering over Alois and it felt really weird but he ignored the oddity of it. He slowly removed Alois underwear before reaching down to pump the blonde's erection and slowly sliding a finger into his entrance. Ciel paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction.

Alois let out a small moan at the feeling of Ciel's hand moving along his erection, but when the finger was placed in he let out a slightly pained grunt and his hands were trying to grip the flat floor, only to put his fingers in an odd position, he dragged some cloth over, happening to be Ciel's coat and softly gripped onto that instead.

Ciel saw Alois's discomfort and withdrew his finger slowly but continued pumping Alois's cock. He licked his fingers so that they would be at least a bit more lubricated; at the moment, he really didn't mind how funny his fingers tasted as long as it would help Alois out a bit. Once he felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, he slipped one of them back into Alois, wiggling it around a bit to try and find his sweet spot.

Alois let out strangled moans and grunts, that like before they progressively grew louder, then suddenly. He threw his head back and let out a rather loud moan, an endless pool of white and he relaxed again, "There! Ciel do it again!" Alois gently bit into the fabric of the coat to restrain himself ever so slightly.

Ciel slipped in another finger but obediently did as he was told. He continued to hit that spot, but with a bit more pressure, and pumped Alois's length even faster. He was ignoring the discomfort in his own pants simply because he was getting so much enjoyment out of seeing Alois letting go.

Alois continued to moan, louder then me had originally. His hand gripping more tightly to the fabric, ripping the thread out of the seam, something that could be easily fixed. He was drooling ever so slightly, but didn't seem to care, "Ciel..." The boy moaned out, for the first time it was completely loud and clear. After a few more moments he spoke "If you keep doing that..." Alois managed out, "I won't be able to hold..." He let out another loud moan, "on much longer."

Ciel bent over and lightly nipped Alois's ear before whispering, "Then let go..." Ciel slipped in one last finger and shortened his strokes so that they were almost exclusively on Alois's sweet spot. He also squeezed ever so slightly harder on his erection as he continued pumping.

Alois gritted his teeth, he just couldn't hold on any longer. "CIEL~!" He yelled the boy's name for almost all to hear. Finding his release all over the floor and Ciel's hand. It took a minute before Alois actually started to breath, panting, he laid his head on the jacket beneath him, finding it a nice replacement for the cold hard floor.

Ciel licked the cum off his hand before laying down next to Alois and draped an arm around him. He was tired and his hands were cramping up a bit due to all of the work they weren't used to. Even so, he still managed to let his ego inflate to roughly the size of the room as he said, "So I take it I did good for a first timer?"

Alois made a humming sound for a second before turning to face Ciel before he smirked, "We're not done yet." Alois moved to sit up ever so slightly, "Can't hide this from me." Alois brought his hands down to rub at the fabric of Ciel's erection, "It'd be rude to leave you like this." Alois placed his lips over Ciel's licking some of the substance from earlier off the boy's lips.

Ciel bucked and groaned at Alois's touch. Ciel fumbled around in his mind for words but the best he could come up with was another groan. He opened his mouth wide and snaked his arms around Alois's neck and pulling him close.

Alois smiled, moving closer to Ciel. He undid the button on the boy's pants and started to pull them and his underwear down at once. He thumbed the head of the boy's erection, teasing the slit by moving along it, his other hand coming up to caress Ciel's chest.

Ciel arched his back at the touch he let out another groan. _He's only teasing me and I'm already unable to get my head screwed on correctly. Oh god._ Ciel thought to himself, wondering how much farther he'll sink into oblivion as this went on.

Alois then, being nice started to pump his hand over the boy's length. "Ciel..." Alois mused soft, kissing the boy's lips softly, "How would you like to replace those fingers you had in me before... with this..." Alois gave a rather hard pump, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt Ciel.

Ciel instinctively bucked up to meet Alois's pump. He moaned just at the thought of burying his throbbing erection into Alois's ass. Again, he struggled to find words, but this time managed to let out a strained reply, "I would love nothing more right now."

"Hmm... you'll need to be properly lubricated then," Alois said thoughtfully before moving down Ciel's body, placing kisses on his way down. Once Alois reached his prize he poked his tongue out to experimentally like the tip, after all, some people tasted different.

Ciel moaned out again and squelched the urge to buck his hips again. He really would needed to work on that. His breathing was becoming uneven and he felt like even though his muscles kept tensing up, something inside of him was unraveling.

Alois wrapped his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around it and moving across the slit, his eyes closed as he made his way down, deep-throating the boy very easily, maybe that was a secret skill of his, who knew? His hands moved up to run over Ciel's chest as the boy started to bob his head and lick every once in awhile.

Ciel's muscles seemed to tense and freeze. He was now about as ridged as a stone and it seemed like his mind was concentrating on one thing and one thing only. That was what ever magic Alois was doing to him.

After a little while Alois pulled away and looked up to Ciel, "Ready?" He asked moving up to give the boy a kiss, "You want to be on the top or should I ride you?" Alois said running his hands over Ciel's chest at the word 'ride.'

Ciel almost laughed at how incredibly new to this he was. If he tried to be on top right now, he was pretty sure he would end up collapsing like a house of cards. "Mmmm, ride me," Ciel moaned more than said.

Alois just smirked and made sure Ciel was laying comfortably on his back. Alois then straddled him before moving back slightly and lifting himself up on his knees, he looked down at Ciel, "I'm gonna need you to help me stay up, alright?" Alois said sweetly and he took Ciel's hands in his own before placing them at either side of his hips. The boy let out a small breath before reaching back and positioning Ciel. He then began his decent down, it was slower then he wanted it to be, but it still hurt him a bit so it's better to be careful then even get a single drop of blood on the floor.

Ciel couldn't help it, he let out a scream of pleasure. He simply nodded and stiffened up his arms a bit to carry some of Alois's weight. He wasn't even fully sheathed yet and it was still mind blowing. He wondered if this felt the same for Alois but figured it would probably a lot more uncomfortable for Alois. He knew enough about sex to know that it would take a bit for them to get adjusted so he figured it would be much more comfortable in a bit anyway.

Once all the way down Alois completely stopped his movements. He was already breathing heavily. He brought a hand up to his eyes to wipe away any tears from the initial pain. He then looked down at Ciel and smiled, he leaned over to softly kiss the boy but it was quick. He let out another breath before setting a slow rhythm, his hands resting on Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel lifted a hand to try and wipe Alois's tears but when all of his weight fell on one arm, he placed it back on Alois's hip. He felt kind of bad about Alois's pain but those feelings kept getting drowned out as waves of pleasure overtook him. He was however, still able to hold back the thrusts that would probably cause Alois more pain.

Gradually Alois picked up speed, soon he started to let out small moans. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger's, unintentionally moaning against them. He now had one hand on the floor next to Ciel's side, the other remained on his shoulder. This seemed to make it easier for him to move.

Ciel allowed himself to thrust in time with Alois, groaning each time he became fully sheathed. Plus, with Alois's weight better distributed, he was able to remove one hand from Alois's hip and moved it up to tweak his nipple.

Alois's breath hitched before he let out a moan. He moved faster when he suddenly let out a pleasured scream when he angled himself a certain way. He stayed in that position, letting out loud moans with each thrust.

"If you keep moaning like that I might just-ahhh fuuck- I might just cum," Ciel said through gritted teeth. Right now he kind of wished he was on top. Alois was accelerating on his own but it never really seemed to be enough. "F-faster," Ciel begged.

Alois bit his lip, "I can't go much... Ohhh! faster like this..." Alois said. He tried to move faster but he didn't get much, "You can try... Nnnnnmm... To flip us over." Alois said, looking down at Ciel, flustered a crimson red once again.

Ciel didn't need any more encouragement than that. Ciel's muscles were wound tight so it was surprisingly easier to roll them over into something resembling missionary but wasn't quite missionary. He placed his hands on either side of Alois's shoulders and started slamming into him. He vision was starting to get clouded with these weird spots so he just clamped his eyes shut.

"Oh god!" Alois said right when Ciel started the rough movement. He reached up to wrap his arms around Ciel's neck. His face was cringing slightly, not from pain but from pleasure. He would not be able to last much longer. He opened his eyes to look up at Ciel but his hair was clinging to his face and some was over his eyes to he closed them again. He bit his lip before making the announcement, "Ciel, I'm... I'm gonna... cum~!" Alois said, he could only take a few more thrusts.

"M-me too!" Ciel gritted out. He thrust in and out a couple more times before he picked up Alois's legs and brought them over his shoulders into a v position. He thrust in as far through the tight ring of muscle as he could go and shrieked Alois's name as he came.

At that exact moment Alois screamed Ciel's name in unison, meeting his release over his chest. He closed an eye as one of the white peals almost got in. That was one thing Alois never liked about these acts, the mess in the end. He was breathing heavily, a mess of semen on his chest, as well as his lips and his right eye so it couldn't be opened unless the substance was removed.

Ciel licked the semen off of Alois starting with his eye and ending at the tip of his penis. Afterwards, he unceremoniously wiped the semen off himself with his ripped shirt. Not really caring about it, he just threw the shirt in the trash. "Mmmm, I'm tired. how bout you?" he asked gesturing towards the king sized bed in the corner of the room.

Alois made no attempt to reply. His eyes already closed and his breathing soft and quiet. It had been two years since he had been done that long and that rough, he had completely forgotten how long and tiring the process was. His red and gold ring was forgotten, still on his finger for any unknown reason.

Ciel smiled. Alois looked content and peaceful. Ciel gingerly picked him up and brought him to the bed and tucked him into the covers before finally placing himself under the covers as well. It took only a few seconds for him to fall asleep, comforted by Alois's body heat.

And from the shadows a voice seemed to call, "Do not worry, I will return you home, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh intresting end for a one-shot don't you think? Should a sequel be written? If not I'll just throw the idea away :D This story was written with the help of my dear friend Arianna because without her I wouldn't be the shotaxshota sexy scene cuz I'm to damn shy to write that stuff.<strong>

**Anyways, if you liked it it'd be appreciated if you review. Love for you all~!**

**(btw word count is 7,427)**


End file.
